The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Since the advent of the rod and reel, fishers have continued to search for ways to present their lures or bait (hereinafter “lure”) to fish which they perceive to be located in a certain area in a water body. A typical rod and reel utilizes a fishing line wound on a reel, which is mounted on the handle of an elongated, flexible fishing rod. The lure terminates the fishing line with one or more hooks. The lure is cast to a selected fishing location on the surface of the water body which overlies an area or fish strike zone in which the fish are believed to be present by tossing the rod tip of the rod after disengaging the reel, and then re-engaging the reel when the lure enters the water body at the selected fishing location. After casting, the fisher may let the lure sink and settle on the bottom of the water body, or alternatively, may reel the line or twitch the rod tip to impart a simulated swimming motion to the lure.
A fisher typically stands or sits in a boat or on land as the cast is made to the selected fishing location on the water body. Due to the difficulty in precisely casting and targeting the lure, however, the fisher may not be able to fish the selected fishing location. Even in the event that he or she is fortunate enough to cast the lure to the fishing location, the fisher may have a very limited time in which to present the lure to the fish since the lure quickly moves through the fish strike zone toward the fisher as it falls in the water body. Thus, the fisher may be required to first cast the lure beyond the fishing location and then adjust the position of the lure to the location by moving the tip of the fishing rod. Then, the fisher typically must operate the reel to remove slack from the fishing line. Consequently, these actions move the lure toward the fisher. Fish typically only swim a short distance to strike a lure, and this distance may change depending on water and weather conditions. Therefore, each time the fisher moves the rod tip in an effort to adjust the position of the lure to the fishing location and reels the fishing line to take up slack in the line, the lure quickly moves toward the fisher and out of the strike zone of the fish.
Accordingly, fishing brakes which enable a fisher to adjust the position of a casted fishing lure to a selected fishing location on a water body and control the position of the submerged fishing lure along a vertical axis at the selected fishing location while significantly retarding movement of the lure toward the fisher are needed.